The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisnics Magpink’.
The new Impatiens is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary seedling selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number K02-9331-2, not patented. The cultivar Fisnics Magpink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a branch mutation on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Hillscheid, Germany in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Hillscheid, Germany since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.